It has been well established that neuropsychological tests are useful in diagnosing brain lesions and[unreadable] differentiating various forms of dementia. However, while we can characterize specific cognitive impairments[unreadable] in patients with dementia, we are unable to predict the type of limitations the patient is likely to experience in[unreadable] his/her daily activities. Making such predictions is essential, particularly in the early stages of a dementing[unreadable] illness when the patient and the family need to know functional capabilities and limitations. The purpose of[unreadable] the current project is to further determine the relationship between neuropsychological test scores, actual[unreadable] everyday functional ability and caregiver burden in patients with Alzheimer's disease, frontotemporal[unreadable] dementia, and vascular dementia. An additional goal of this project is to determine whether the rate of[unreadable] cognitive decline can predict the rate of functional impairment in patients and the rate of caregiver[unreadable] burden/stress. These three patient groups are ideal to study since 1) they are among the most common[unreadable] forms of dementia in the elderly, and 2) they present with different cognitive strengths and weaknesses.[unreadable] Neuropsychological test and activities of daily living tests will be administered to patients, and a[unreadable] multidimensional caregiver burden instrument, psychiatric symptom questionnaires and a behavioral rating[unreadable] scale regarding the patient will administered to caregivers at two different test probes (separated by[unreadable] approximately 18 month intervals). The ability to predict functional limitations in patients, as well as burden of[unreadable] care experienced by caregivers based on the patients' neuropsychological test and behavioral scores will be[unreadable] assessed in each group of patients. Knowledge about these relationships will undoubtedly enable healthcare[unreadable] professionals to more effectively use neuropsychological results when planning treatment for patients, their[unreadable] caregivers and their families.